


We were kissing, it was (NOT) secret - COMPLETED

by faketalesofmilex



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Biting, Choking, Hair Pulling, M/M, Scratching, Switches, Switching, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform, Versatile Alex Turner, Versatile Miles Kane, alex turner - Freeform, miles kane - Freeform, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faketalesofmilex/pseuds/faketalesofmilex
Summary: I WANT TO DEDICATE THE MORNING AFTER SCENE OF THIS FIC TO ELLE. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND MOTIVATION THROUGHOUT THE WRITING PROCESS OF THIS FIC. YOUR WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT TRULY HELPED ME GET THIS FIC PUT TOGETHER AND FINISHED. THANK YOU.---BACK FROM THE GRAVE TO BRING YOU THIS SELF SERVING PIECE OF UNADULTERATED SMUT. ENJOY. AND MAYBE LEAVE ME A COMMENT. THANKS.





	1. Chapter 1

They tried in vain to keep quiet at first. But of course after having indulged in so much alcohol, tequila specifically, all decorum and decency went flying out the window. Miles tried to get Alex to quiet down but it was a hopeless pursuit. Alex was becoming increasingly vocal about his enjoyment of Miles’ luscious lips roaming all over his neck. Miles couldn’t stop the smirk that spread over his lips. “You gotta keep it down, Al.” He said, deliberately placing his lips over the collar line of the older boy’s neck and sucking gently, teasing shamelessly. Alex’s responding moan and exhale was an open defiance of Miles’ plea. “What are you gonna do if I don’t keep it down, eh Miles?” He asked, challenging the younger boy as he snaked his arm around him. His hand quickly finding the edges of Miles’ shirt which he then gripped in his fist and started pulling upward. “You gonna make me keep it down?” He continued, staring up into the hazel orbs of Miles’ eyes in the dim light of the tour bus. Miles said nothing, merely continuing to smirk while his hands ghosted closer to Alex’s hips. “Maybe.” Miles replied, meeting the older boy’s defiant gaze with one of his own. “Suppose I’ll have to try _something_ to make sure you keep quiet.” And at that moment, he caught the unsuspecting boy off guard. Both his hands gripped onto Alex’s hips like panther’s claws sinking into the tender flesh of its prey. He backed the boy against the wall roughly and with unrestrained urgency.

It was abundantly clear that Alex hadn’t been expecting that as a betraying whimper escaped his lips the moment his back made contact with the wall. The smirk on Miles’ face grew bigger. The younger boy used his newfound advantage to wedge his knee between Alex’s thighs while he put the whole weight of his body to use in making sure that Alex remained pinned up against the wall. Alex was absolutely _thrilled_ by this development. He couldn’t possibly see a downside to having Miles’ body pressed almost flush against his. Suddenly he wished he was wearing a few layers less. “Mmmmm...” The drawn-out moan flowed from Alex’s lips as another challenge for Miles to take things further. The younger boy knew full well what Alex was playing at and he was more than happy to oblige in any way possible, though he still feigned frustration at the boy not doing as he was asked. “You just don’t listen, eh?” Miles half-growled in Alex’s ear. The hot breath tickled Alex but he didn’t laugh, instead, he shivered with pleasure and bit the inside of his cheek while his fisted hand pulled Miles’ shirt free from where it was tucked into his trousers. Miles’ right hand flew upward and found the base of Alex’s skull where he made a rough fist around a handful of the older boy’s hair. This only caused another audible moan to echo in Alex’s throat. Miles knew that Alex was thoroughly enjoying the situation. And honestly, he was enjoying himself too. Letting the boy think that he was directing the flow of their encounter was such fun. It was all a collaborative effort but Miles knew Alex enjoyed masterminding things. And who was he to deny Alex?

“Be quiet, Alexander.” Miles whispered in the older boy’s ear before leaning down to nip at his earlobe playfully. Alex felt his knees go weak at the command, still, he was nowhere near ready to back down and yield to the younger's demands. Alex’s hands found their way under Miles’ shirt and he wasted no time in caressing the bare skin beneath the palms of his hands. Miles closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Alex’s. The younger boy’s stubble felt rough against Alex’s skin, but he quite enjoyed every minor scrape of Miles’ whiskers. Alex knew he was far more drunk than he’d intended to be but at this point, he couldn’t fucking care. His only preoccupation at this moment was feeling every single curve and bend of Miles’ body. After getting his fill of shamelessly tracing over the younger boy’s abdomen, Alex moved to find the buttons on Miles’ shirt and started undoing them slowly, one by one. Miles knew exactly what Alex intended to do and although he wanted it just as badly as Alex, he was going to make the older boy work for it.

Miles moved to kiss along Alex’s jawline slowly and deliberately, intending to distract the boy as much as he could manage and draw out the time it would take for him to get his shirt off. “Mmmm...” The older boy whined loudly when Miles placed a wet kiss on the bend of his jawbone, he couldn’t help himself, but he did his best to continue despite Miles’ distracting actions. Miles carried on, tracing Alex’s sharp jawline with his lips while the older boy continued his attempt to unbutton his shirt with unsteady movements. The effect of Miles’ kisses seemed to be lessening and Alex managed to get three of the younger boy’s buttons undone before Miles decided to up the ante by licking a long, wet stripe along Alex’s jawline. The older boy froze and his eyes shut automatically at the sensation while another audible moan flowed from his lips. Miles merely smirked to himself, clearly pleased with the results of his unexpected actions.

“Stop.” Alex pleaded once he regained use of his speech. “Make me.” Miles rebuked, challenging the older boy just the same as he’d done to Miles earlier. “Fuck you.” Alex replied, more of a half-moan than an actual insult. The younger boy merely laughed quietly to himself before darting out his tongue to lick another wet line along the length of Alex’s jaw. The breathy moan that flowed from Alex’s lips had Miles all worked up and raring to go, but things didn’t stop there. Alex’s legs seemed to buckle under him in that moment of weakness. He couldn't possibly stop his body from reacting so readily to Miles' influence and in his attempt to keep himself on his feet, he tensed his thighs around Miles’ leg and clung onto the younger boy’s hips for dear life. This time it was Miles who moaned upon feeling the older boy's fleshy thighs envelop his leg. His moan wasn’t a shameless one like Alex’s but the muted sound emerging from Miles’ throat didn’t go unnoticed by the older boy. Alex laughed.

Miles wanted to be embarrassed at how easily he folded under Alex’s touch but he was far too turned on to care at the moment. Alex took the opportunity to undo the last button of Miles’ shirt and before the younger boy could even consider protesting, Alex was yanking the shirt down his arms. Miles allowed the shirt to fall to the floor. Though Miles rarely felt cold, feeling the cool air on his skin made him shiver slightly. The shiver was really more the result of the Scouser’s anticipation and passion than the temperature.

Alex had an unobstructed view of the younger boy’s muscular chest now that he’d fully gotten the button down shirt off him. And what a glorious view it was. Lean, toned muscle all over, Alex couldn’t stop himself from ogling while Miles admired the way Alex’s eyes roamed from his neckline to where his trousers hung just below the line of his hips.

Before Miles could anticipate the older boy’s next move, Alex had his hands on either side of his face and was moving in closer and planting a needy and sloppy kiss on his lips. Miles felt the air leave his lungs the moment Alex’s soft and fleshy lips met his own. The kiss was an exchange of hot breaths and cut off moans as Alex was thoroughly done holding back and proceeded to unabashedly grind on Miles’ knee trapped between his thighs. The sensation causes Miles to suck in a ragged breath and moan shamelessly and without any reservations this time around. It's impossible to resist the maddening effects of Alex's wanton touch.

Miles doesn't hold back any longer and meets Alex's hip rolls with some of his own, literally and figuratively turning up the heat between them since the air suddenly feels stuffy and his blood feels as if it were boiling in his veins. Soon the air heavy with moans, whines and the pair's hot breath as they continue grinding against one another while they exchange lust-filled glances. At that rate, it doesn't take long for them both to become painfully hard and in no time at all, each of them starts to notice the growing bulges inside their trousers.

Alex reaches out and takes hold of Miles' hips pulling him flush against him. They're chest to chest and Alex has Miles' hips pressed against his own and then proceeds to wriggle his hips, making both their bulges rub together. The pair moans in unison at the exhilarating stimulation in their hypersensitive state. Alex digs his fingers into the younger boy's hips and starts to push him backwards. Miles sucks in a ragged breath but doesn't put up any resistance when Alex nudges him a tad harder this time. Miles takes a couple of steps back, separating himself from Alex despite the fact that he'd rather continue their current course of action. Alex points in the direction of the back of the bus where their bunks are located and Miles smirks at him, clearly delighted at this change in plans. Alex approaches the younger boy and snakes his arm around his torso, grinning with conspicuous enjoyment of their unspoken agreement. He would've much rather continued their heavy petting session right then and there without having to disturb their current entanglement, but he wants to be a bit more comfortable when things inevitably go the way they usually do when they’ve added this much gasoline to the fire of their passion.


	2. Chapter 2

They tried in vain to keep quiet at first. But of course after having indulged in so much alcohol, tequila specifically, all decorum and decency went flying out the window. Miles tried to get Alex to quiet down but it was a hopeless pursuit. Alex was becoming increasingly vocal about his enjoyment of Miles’ luscious lips roaming all over his neck. Miles couldn’t stop the smirk that spread over his lips. “You gotta keep it down, Al.” He said, deliberately placing his lips over the collar line of the older boy’s neck and sucking gently, teasing shamelessly. Alex’s responding moan and exhale was an open defiance of Miles’ plea. “What are you gonna do if I don’t keep it down, eh Miles?” He asked, challenging the younger boy as he snaked his arm around him. His hand quickly finding the edges of Miles’ shirt which he then gripped in his fist and started pulling upward. “You gonna make me keep it down?” He continued, staring up into the hazel orbs of Miles’ eyes in the dim light of the tour bus. Miles said nothing, merely continuing to smirk while his hands ghosted closer to Alex’s hips. “Maybe.” Miles replied, meeting the older boy’s defiant gaze with one of his own. “Suppose I’ll have to try _something_ to make sure you keep quiet.” And at that moment, he caught the unsuspecting boy off guard. Both his hands gripped onto Alex’s hips like panther’s claws sinking into the tender flesh of its prey. He backed the boy against the wall roughly and with unrestrained urgency.

It was abundantly clear that Alex hadn’t been expecting that as a betraying whimper escaped his lips the moment his back made contact with the wall. The smirk on Miles’ face grew bigger. The younger boy used his newfound advantage to wedge his knee between Alex’s thighs while he put the whole weight of his body to use in making sure that Alex remained pinned up against the wall. Alex was absolutely _thrilled_ by this development. He couldn’t possibly see a downside to having Miles’ body pressed almost flush against his. Suddenly he wished he was wearing a few layers less. “Mmmmm...” The drawn-out moan flowed from Alex’s lips as another challenge for Miles to take things further. The younger boy knew full well what Alex was playing at and he was more than happy to oblige in any way possible, though he still feigned frustration at the boy not doing as he was asked. “You just don’t listen, eh?” Miles half-growled in Alex’s ear. The younger boy's hot breath tickled Alex but he didn’t laugh, instead, he shivered with pleasure and bit the inside of his cheek while his fisted hand pulled Miles’ shirt free from where it was tucked into his trousers. Miles’ right hand flew upward and found the base of Alex’s skull where he made a rough fist around a handful of the older boy’s hair. This only caused another audible moan to echo in Alex’s throat. Miles knew that Alex was thoroughly enjoying the situation. And honestly, he was enjoying himself too. Letting the boy think that he was directing the flow of their encounter was such fun. It was all a collaborative effort but Miles knew Alex enjoyed masterminding things. And who was he to deny Alex?

“Be quiet, Alexander.” Miles whispered in the older boy’s ear before leaning down to nip at his earlobe playfully. Alex felt his knees go weak at the command, still, he was nowhere near ready to back down and yield to the younger's demands. Alex’s hands found their way under Miles’ shirt and he wasted no time in caressing the bare skin beneath the palms of his hands. Miles closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Alex’s. The younger boy’s stubble felt rough against Alex’s skin, but he quite enjoyed every minor scrape of Miles’ whiskers. Alex knew he was far more drunk than he’d intended to be but at this point, he couldn’t fucking care. His only preoccupation at this moment was feeling every single curve and bend of Miles’ body. After getting his fill of shamelessly tracing over the younger boy’s abdomen, Alex moved to find the buttons on Miles’ shirt and started undoing them slowly, one by one. Miles knew exactly what Alex intended to do and although he wanted it just as badly as Alex, he was going to make the older boy work for it.

Miles moved to kiss along Alex’s jawline slowly and deliberately, intending to distract the boy as much as he could manage and draw out the time it would take for him to get his shirt off. “Mmmm...” The older boy whined loudly when Miles placed a wet kiss on the bend of his jawbone, he couldn’t help himself, but he did his best to continue despite Miles’ distracting actions. Miles carried on, tracing Alex’s sharp jawline with his lips while the older boy continued his attempt to unbutton his shirt with unsteady movements. The effect of Miles’ kisses seemed to be lessening and Alex managed to get three of the younger boy’s buttons undone before Miles decided to up the ante by licking a long, wet stripe along Alex’s jawline. The older boy froze and his eyes shut automatically at the sensation while another audible moan flowed from his lips. Miles merely smirked to himself, clearly pleased with the results of his unexpected actions.

“Stop.” Alex pleaded once he regained use of his speech. “Make me.” Miles rebuked, challenging the older boy just the same as he’d done to Miles earlier. “Fuck you.” Alex replied, more of a half-moan than an actual insult. The younger boy merely laughed quietly to himself before darting out his tongue to lick another wet line along the length of Alex’s jaw. The breathy moan that flowed from Alex’s lips had Miles all worked up and raring to go, but the fun was just getting started. Alex’s legs seemed to buckle under him in that moment of weakness. He couldn't possibly stop his body from reacting so readily to Miles' influence and in his attempt to keep himself on his feet, he tensed his thighs around Miles’ leg and clung onto the younger boy’s hips for dear life. This time it was Miles who moaned upon feeling the older boy's fleshy thighs envelop his leg. His moan wasn’t a shameless one like Alex’s but the muted sound emerging from Miles’ throat didn’t go unnoticed by the older boy. Alex laughed.

Miles wanted to be embarrassed at how easily he folded under Alex’s touch but he was far too turned on to care at the moment. Alex took the opportunity to undo the last button of Miles’ shirt and before the younger boy could even consider protesting, Alex was yanking the shirt down his arms. The younger boy allowed the shirt to fall to the floor. Though Miles rarely felt cold, feeling the cool air on his skin made him shiver slightly. The shiver was really more the result of the Scouser’s anticipation and passion than the temperature.

Alex had an unobstructed view of the younger boy’s muscular chest now that he’d fully gotten the button down shirt off him. And what a glorious view it was. Lean, toned muscle all over, Alex couldn’t stop himself from ogling while Miles admired the way Alex’s eyes roamed from his neckline to where his trousers hung just below the line of his hips.

Before Miles could anticipate the older boy’s next move, Alex had his hands on either side of his face and was moving in closer and planting a needy and sloppy kiss on his lips. Miles felt the air leave his lungs the moment Alex’s soft and fleshy lips met his own. The kiss was an exchange of hot breaths and cut off moans as Alex was thoroughly done holding back and proceeded to unabashedly grind on Miles’ knee trapped between his thighs. The sensation caused Miles to suck in a ragged breath and moan shamelessly and without any reservations this time around. It's impossible to resist the maddening effects of Alex's wanton touch.

Miles doesn't hold back any longer and meets Alex's hip rolls with some of his own, literally and figuratively turning up the heat between them since the air suddenly feels stuffy and his blood feels as if it were boiling in his veins. Soon the air is heavy with moans, whines and the pair's hot breaths as they continue grinding against one another while they exchange occasional lust-filled glances. At that rate, it doesn't take long for them both to become painfully hard and in no time at all, each of them starts to notice the growing bulges inside their trousers.

Alex reaches out and takes hold of Miles' hips pulling him flush against him. They're chest to chest and Alex has Miles' hips pressed against his own and then proceeds to wriggle his hips, making both their bulges rub together. The pair moans in unison at the exhilarating stimulation in their hypersensitive state. Alex digs his fingers into the younger boy's hips and starts to push him backwards. Miles sucks in a ragged breath, not quite able to process Alex’s demand in his riled up state, but he doesn't put up any resistance when the older boy nudges him a tad harder this time. Miles takes a couple of steps back, separating himself from Alex despite the fact that he'd rather continue their current course of action. Alex points in the direction of the back of the bus where their bunks are located and Miles smirks at him, clearly delighted at this change in plans. Alex approaches the younger boy and snakes his arm around his torso, grinning with conspicuous enjoyment of their unspoken agreement. He would've much rather continued their heavy petting session right then and there without having to disturb their current entanglement, but he wants to be a bit more comfortable when things inevitably go the way they usually do when they’ve added this much gasoline to the fire of their passion.

Alex brings Miles closer to him and cradles the back of his head, pulling him into a passionate kiss that makes Miles tremble with anticipation. The pair takes slow and calculated steps toward the bunks tucked away at the farthest corner of the bus while being careful to avoid breaking the sloppy and desperate exchange of kisses.

When the tour began and the time came to sort out the sleeping arrangements on the tour bus, Miles had been the first to set foot inside the bus in order to take his time looking around. The bunks on this bus were definitely far more accommodating and spacious than the ones he and Alex had been cramped into many moons ago, eight years back when they’d toured as The Last Shadow Puppets for the first time. When Miles reached the farthermost set of bunks, he confidently declared, “I’m taking the top bunk!” And thus, immediately calling dibs on the bunk that would most likely be undisputed. Alex followed the younger boy’s lead, announcing “I'll take the one under yours, then.” And thus the pair successfully laid claim to the bunks without further discussion.

The reason why Miles had chosen that particular bunk hadn't dawned on Alex until the first night they spent in the bus. Alex had been sleeping soundly in his bunk since the sun had started setting in the east. When night fell and the faint snores from the other band members echoed through the bus, Miles climbed down from his bunk where he’d been waiting patiently for everyone else to fall asleep before creeping out. His movements were lithe and silent, he was like a panther stalking in the darkness. He drew back the privacy curtains of Alex’s bunk and slid into bed beside the sleeping boy, tucking himself under the covers. Alex awoke to find Miles' arms wrapping around him and pulling him flush to his chest while his leg slid between his thighs. He wanted to question Miles but he was quickly shushed by the younger boy's lips and the passionate kiss they delivered. From then on, there was no doubt in Alex's mind as to what the reason had been for choosing the bunks which were so conveniently far away from the rest of the more frequented areas of the bus.

The pair had certainly made it evident that they would be spending every waking moment of the tour glued to each other's side. To anyone looking from the outside in, Alex and Miles' _friendship_ seemed like just that. A very _deep friendship_. However, there was definitely a lot more to their bond and relationship than simply mere _friendship_. Anyone with eyes could see it. Though nobody ever pried any further. But then again, there was hardly any need to pry when the pair were so conspicuous about the depth of their bond. Alex and Miles certainly had no reservations when it came to being affectionate with one another, so there was no need for anyone to ask about something that was so painfully evident.

During their first tour, the pair often looked as if they were one breath away from snogging each other, the only difference between then and now was that those intense, longing glances had only multiplied in frequency and intensity.

It should come as no surprise that their tryst was something of an open secret among anyone who knew the duo There wasn’t a single person on that bus who was brave or foolish enough to wander past the pair's hideaway late in the night for they knew there was the possibility that they might hear or see something not meant for their ears or eyes. That situation would be more awkward than discomforting for Alex and Miles, though Alex was certainly the more bashful of the two. They needn’t worry about something like that at the moment though, not that the thought would occur to them anyway in the riled up state they were both in.

Alex has Miles backed against the edge of the bunk now but neither of them move to enter the bunk just yet. The pair are too distracted by the taste of one another’s intoxicating kisses to even begin to want to break away from the heated exchange, so they stand there for a spell longer tasting each other and exchanging increasingly desperate whines as they work each other to a frenzy. When Miles feels like he can’t possibly take any more of Alex’s teasing, he reaches down to clamp his hands around Alex’s hips and pulls him closer. Alex rolls his hips forward automatically, eliciting a moan from the younger boy when he feels the bulge in Alex’s trousers brush against him. Alex smirks to himself, noting that Miles is in quite the same state as he is. Miles pulls Alex closer again, motioning for the older boy to follow him into the bunk. Alex is more than eager to follow in this occasion and after Miles is laying down inside the bunk, the older boy wastes no time sliding in to the confined space. He reaches over to take the shoes and socks off Miles’ feet and then moves to take off his own and then haphazardly tosses both pairs of shoes to the floor.

When he glances over at Miles, Alex finds the younger boy busy trying to undo the belt on his trousers. “Let me,” Alex almost slurs, grabbing at the younger boy’s hands and peeling them away. Miles obliges though he is keen to get out of his trousers and would like to be able to do so sooner rather than later, but _good things come to those who wait_ , so he summons all the patience in his body in order to allow Alex to do as he wishes.

Watching Alex work is downright mesmerising. The older boy has Miles’ belt undone in a matter of seconds and then jumps straight to peeling off his pants and underwear all in one go. This takes Miles by surprise but he has no protests to make. He is more than glad to be out of the confines of his trousers. His cock sways back and forth before settling in a rigid position. Miles’ attention shifts from where it had settled on his achingly hard cock, upward to where Alex’s eyes are focused entirely on observing him and the way his straining erection sways along to the beat of his pulse. The younger boy drinks in the way the older boy’s gaze has settled on his naked body. Miles can only describe Alex’s expression as one of unbridled lust and longing. After tearing his gaze away from Miles, Alex finally moves to undress himself, but before he can do anything, he’s being pulled forward by the collar of his shirt toward Miles. The younger boy plants a sloppy and heated kiss on Alex’s lips which is answered by a moan. Miles can’t get enough of the sounds the older boy makes. They’re music to his ears.

Miles’ hands slide down Alex’s sides as they continue kissing desperately and once he finds the hem of the older boy’s shirt he yanks at it hurriedly, more than eager to get it off. Miles gives Alex a long and hungry kiss once the shirt is off and tossed aside to the floor and then moves to undo the boy’s belt and zipper. Goosebumps start appearing on Alex’s skin and a shiver runs down his spine but he can’t say he feels cold. This tremble is most certainly a manifestation of his eagerness to get started. The older boy’s attention is brought back to the present when he feels Miles start pulling down the skintight jeans he’s wearing along with his boxers. The Scouser is struggling in his position because the confined space doesn’t allow him to sit up and continue, so Alex takes over, chuckling at Miles’ fumbling and successfully removes the jeans which join the rest of their clothes piled up on the floor.

This time, it’s Miles who takes a moment to admire Alex from head to toe. The older boy is truly a sight to behold. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Miles declares. Alex smiles down at him and quickly bends down to plant an ardent kiss on Miles’ lips. The younger boy wraps an arm around Alex’s back while his other hand cups the base of his skull, bringing him closer. Miles’ tongue darts forward and Alex enthusiastically obliges, opening up and allowing Miles to deepen the kiss. Their tongues scrape against one another so deliciously that Alex soon begins moaning into Miles’ mouth. The pair are becoming frenzied again, each twist and curl of the other’s tongue only serves to augment the desperation for more. More contact. More heat. More friction.

Unexpectedly, Alex rolls his hips, trapping both his and Miles’ straining erections between their abdomens. The forward motion has the pair emitting moans at nearly the same tone and pitch. It’s a beautifully synchronized sound that rebounds off the walls of the barren tour bus. Neither one of them give a fuck about keeping quiet any longer. Neither could care if they’re heard at this point. Alex continues his tantalizing rhythm drawing more moans from Miles and himself. The sounds Miles is making have Alex in a state of urgency that he hasn’t experienced for a while. And not to mention, the fact that the alcohol in his system is only enhancing every one of his desires. A particularly loud moan from Miles tells him the younger boy is feeling quite the same as him. How he loves hearing Miles moan. He can’t get enough. The younger boy is intoxicating.

Alex breaks the kiss only to bend down and place some rather urgent and needy kisses on the side of Miles’ neck. The younger boy had whimpered in protest when Alex broke their sloppy and messy pattern of kisses but was then immediately hushed when Alex’s lips touched his neck. Miles couldn’t help but moan his approval. Alex licked a long, wet stripe up the side of Miles’ neck before placing his lips at the base of the younger boy’s collarbone and sucking roughly at the skin beneath his mouth. Needless to say, Miles moaned wantonly and rolled his hips needily below Alex. “Please...” he whimpered next to Alex’s ear. The older boy lifted himself up on his elbows to admire the sight of Miles in this increasingly needy mood. Their eyes meet and the pair watches each other with the intense need and desire for one another that they both share.

They hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds longer before Miles wraps his legs around Alex’s hips and pulls him down, closer to him and writhes beneath Alex’s weight once again, urging the older boy to take things further. Before Alex can even form a coherent thought, he’s pulled forward by Miles’ hand at the base of his skull and caught completely off guard by the unexpected bite that the younger boy places on the tender skin of his neck. It’s painful, sure, but Alex’s loud answering moan and hip roll tells Miles that the older boy is enjoying himself just as much as he is. After holding on a few seconds longer, with the full intent of leaving a mark on Alex’s neck, Miles pulls away licking at the glaring crimson spot left behind on the older boy’s neck. Alex winces slightly at the contact on the now over-sensitive and tender spot on his neck but hums approvingly to show he’s alright. And then, without warning, Alex uses his elbow to push Miles down onto the mattress and places a frantic kiss on the younger boy’s lips. Miles whimpers upon feeling Alex’s canine latching onto his bottom lip and his hands snake around Alex’s back to pull him closer.

The sound of Miles’ ragged breathing and whimpers spurs Alex on and he pulls away from the kiss to bend down next to Miles’ neck and biting down with every intention of giving the younger boy a matching bite mark. The younger boy moans unabashedly in response, clearly expressing his enjoyment and then Alex rolls his hips, stroking his and Miles’ lengths still trapped between them. Miles is absolutely overdosing on the stimulation. The younger boy’s hot breath and melodic moans make the hairs on the back of Alex’s neck stand on end. And as if that weren’t enough the Scouse rakes his nails down the older boy’s back, no doubt raising angry linear welts along his path. “Fucking hell,” Alex curses but his voice sounds more like a broken moan. A half smile spreads over Miles’ lips briefly before the rolling motion of Alex’s hips shuts him up and makes him whimper instead. “Alex,” The younger boy moans as he pulls him closer. The older boy doesn’t slow his movements for a second and it’s getting harder for Miles to think clearly, not that he’d been thinking very coherently before. “Alex please,” he pleads again in a moaning tone. The older boy slows and stops his movements then, only to look down at Miles once again as he breathes raggedly beneath him. “I love it when you beg,” Alex teases before sitting back on his knees as much as the cramped space will allow. He raises his hand and spits on his palm before stroking his length.

Given the fact that they’re in Alex’s bunk, he knows exactly where to look for the small tube of lubricant he keeps tucked away under his pillow for occasions such as this. He hovers over Miles as he searches, digging around in the dark until he feels the container and quickly grabs it, uncaps it and applies a generous amount of the viscous substance to his palm. Miles smirks as he watches Alex work, admiring the older boy’s preparedness. Alex makes a show out of taking a hold of his length and stroking languidly, making sure to coat every inch of his cock, while a lecherous moan flows from his lips. The younger boy reaches out unexpectedly and grabs at Alex’s length making him moan as his long and slender fingers wrap around his cock and move in time with his strokes. The added sensation of Miles’s rings sliding along his length has Alex moaning uncontrollably. He’s absolutely delirious with pleasure. The older boy doesn’t even bother trying to hold back the shamelessly wanton moans that flow from his lips. He couldn’t have stopped his hips from bucking forward of their own accord, answering eagerly to Miles’ touch, if he had tried. The younger boy has now taken the lead and is guiding Alex’s strokes with his hand movements. Alex is too far gone in the haze of pure and unbridled lust that Miles has summoned in him. “Fuck!” Alex curses and bites down on his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a whimper while Miles continues his slow and calculated stroking motions. Alex is enjoying Miles’ touch far more than he’d care to admit at the moment so when the younger boy pulls his hand away, a sound of protest quickly follows. Miles can’t help but smirk at that.

They stay there, looking at each other as they heave and pant, trying to catch their breath while exchanging looks of intense desire. Miles suddenly realizes that Alex has the container of lubricant in his hands and has busied himself with applying some lube to his fingers. Alex’s eyes look down at him intently and then he asks, “Are you ready?” To which Miles nods enthusiastically and replies, “Yeah,” As his heart begins to race. Miles makes a show of spreading his legs wider and planting his feet on the mattress to lift his lower half up in the air to give Alex easier access. The older boy chuckles but appreciates the gesture. He bends forward to kiss Miles’ thigh deliberately slow, teasing the younger boy and adding fuel to the fire of his anticipation, before placing his free hand on the boy’s hip in case he needs to steady him. Miles can feel his heart and breathing speeding up with an overwhelming feeling of expectation for what’s to come. He’s ready. And impatiently waiting for Alex to begin.

As if sensing the younger boy's eagerness, Alex sets to work and begins by teasing a bit before the real fun begins. He rubs circles with his finger around the younger boy’s entrance, smearing the lube all around. Miles’ protesting whimper is enough to let Alex know that the boy is raring to go, zealously ready for him to begin, and so, he obliges more than happily. Alex slowly pushes the first of his fingers into Miles’ waiting entrance and the younger boy responds to the maddening sensation with a trembling moan. Miles’ teeth sink down onto his bottom lip and he grips the sheets beneath him as Alex pumps his finger in and out a couple of times, stretching him torturously slow. Miles can feel his pulse in his cock, he’s achingly hard and hyper-aware of the state of neglect his throbbing member is in. Alex withdraws his finger completely eliciting a pitiful whimper from Miles which is quickly silenced when the older boy introduces the tips of his index and middle fingers with a lot less preamble than before.

The younger boy’s hips buck and he writes desperately beneath Alex’s skilled touch. “Fuck!” Miles curses, his blood feeling like it’s boiling inside his veins with every millimetre that Alex’s broad fingers penetrate. It’s a maddening feeling, but Miles would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every second of it. Alex bends forward and and places a soft kiss on Miles’ thigh before lightly grazing the boy's soft skin with his canine and the younger boy answers by reaching out to cling onto Alex’s forearm with an iron grip and moaning shamelessly at the sensation. The pair know each other so well that there’s hardly a need for them to speak aloud. A gaze and a gesture is all it takes to communicate with each other in moments of intimacy such as this when their brains are so addled with lust it renders them practically mute. This nonverbal communication is almost like their own form of telepathy. They hold entire conversations with mere glances, telling each other what they need and want from each other without a single word.

Alex pushes the in the last remaining segment of his finger, curling it and making Miles buck and writhe as a shamelessly lustful moan flows from his lips. The older boy places a soothing kiss on the back of Miles’ hand, reassuring the boy and silently praising him for doing so well. Once he’s given Miles a handful of seconds to adjust, Alex repeats the pumping motions from earlier a few times, drawing out similar whimpers and moans from the younger boy. Miles can feel his legs starting to strain, but he continues holding his current position dutifully. Alex can feel a slight tremble in Miles’ legs and he knows that the boy is getting fatigued so he hurries to finish preparing him before getting started. “One more,” he whispers encouragingly and Miles nods, signaling that he’s ready. He withdraws both fingers slowly causing Miles to let out a shuddering breath. The younger boy is keen and impatient for more but he enjoys the attention Alex is giving him and he couldn’t possibly ask him to go any faster. The intangible and indescribable bond between the pair is strengthened with each of their encounters and at this point, is practically unseverable.

Miles bites his lower lip in anticipation as Alex looks down at him and nods silently asking if he’s ready, the younger boy nods in agreement and awaits eagerly. Alex wastes no time before gently introducing the tips of his three digits into the younger boy's warm and taut entrance, causing Miles to let out a desperate whine. The older boy holds him steady and strokes his hip bone in an attempt to soothe him. Alex’s touch is all the balm Miles needs to keep going. Once he’s adjusted, he looks up at Alex, nodding and squeezing the older boy’s forearm signalling to continue. Alex progresses pushing further in as slow and gently as he can, giving Miles plenty of time to adjust to the penetrating digits. The younger boy whines quietly more out of anticipation than any sort of discomfort. He’s impatiently awaiting to get underway and he knows he’ll be more than ready once this step is completed.

Alex proceeds, sinking his digits into Miles’ entrance as far as they’ll fit. The younger boy digs his teeth into his bottom lip and grips at Alex’s arm furiously, thoroughly enjoying being filled like this. Alex looks down at Miles, making sure that the boy is okay before going any further. The younger boy has his eyes closed and so Alex gets his attention by tapping him on the hip. Miles’ eyes open immediately and focus on Alex. “Everything good?” He asks, watching Miles intently. “Just peachy,” Miles replies, the humor in his voice letting Alex know he isn’t uncomfortable or in any pain. “Good,” Alex said before starting to pump his fingers in and out repeating the process for the final time. Miles’ grip on Alex’s arm tightens and pleasured whines flow freely from his lips. He wants more, wants to be filled completely, so he begins pushing back against Alex’s digits, driving them further into his entrance and moaning at the pleasurable sensation. Alex had no doubt in his mind that Miles was more than ready for him now.

Alex withdrew his digits from inside the boy beneath him and gently pushed him to lie down on the mattress before moving to hover over him and bending down to plant an urgent kiss on the younger boy’s lips. Miles answered with a soft moan and wrapped his arm around Alex to pull him down, bringing the older boy closer to him. Alex happily obliged and deepened their kiss, moaning into Miles’ mouth as the boy opened up for him. The kiss soon turned into many sloppy kisses. Their tongues danced back and forth between them as they moaned into each other’s mouths and soon enough the pair was covered in each other’s spit. Neither of them cared about that, as this was far from the first time they’d exchanged saliva, and they’d become more than familiar with each other’s bodily fluids over the many years that they’d known each other.

Alex breaks the kiss and pushes himself up on his hands to catch his breath. Miles looks up at him with a bright smile on his lips and his heart thrumming away inside his chest. The anticipation has the younger boy nearly shivering. Alex can practically feel the silent plea in Miles’ gaze so he sits back on his knees and reaches down to run his hands down the younger boy’s sides before taking a firm hold of his hips and pulling him closer. Miles is taken by surprise so he can’t stop the surprised squeak that flows from his lips at that. Alex smiles down at him before bending down to give him one more deep and urgent kiss. The older boy is just as eager as Miles, but even so, he can’t get enough of the taste of the other boy’s lips. He settles between Miles’ spread legs and strokes his lubed up cock a few times, spreading the lubricant all over and making a show of it for the impatient boy beneath him who watches him with hungry eyes.

Alex lines his length up with Miles’ entrance and begins pushing the head of his cock into Miles’ welcoming heat. The younger boy lets out a pleasured howl and grips the sheets beneath his palms so hard that his knuckles go white. “Alex!” He cries out. The name is infused with the ecstasy that courses through his veins. The older boy takes a firm hold of Miles’ hips and buries his length deeper inside the boy. The Scouser’s hands reach out to grab onto Alex’s hips as he inches further into Miles’ rectum. “More,” Miles demands in a broken moan and pulling Alex’s hips toward him with trembling hands. The older boy obeys the younger's command dutifully, and uses his hold on the boy’s hips to pull him forward, slowly sliding the full length of his cock inside him. The sounds of their moans and grunts fill the air in a symphony of feverish passion. The heat of their breath is palpable on each other’s skin. If the air in the room had felt cold before, it certainly didn’t feel that way now. Everything was fire and heat now. The match had been lit, the gasoline poured and the resulting blaze of passion was quickly becoming an inferno that would raze everything in its path to the ground.

Miles’ nails dug into the soft skin of Alex’s hips where his fingers gripped onto him like claws. Alex didn’t mind the cutting pressure on his skin, on the contrary, he knows it to be a sign of Miles’ enthusiasm and desire for more. And so, after giving the younger boy a few more seconds to adjust to his length the boy starts pulling out, nearly removing his length from inside Miles just to tease him. And it works because the younger boy gives a low, defeated whimper, a bit frustrated at the absence of Alex’s length. Miles doesn’t get a lot of time to dwell on it, because before he can complain any further, Alex buries his length to the hilt inside him in one swift motion causing the younger boy to let out a choked scream which echoes furiously inside the walls of the bus.

Alex thinks about jokingly shushing the other boy but he couldn’t possibly break the boy’s ecstatic trance at this point. Instead he concentrates all his focus on moving his hips deliberately slow, driving Miles into a fit of delirious ecstasy. The younger boy is a moaning and heaving mess as he writhes with pleasure beneath Alex. Miles' hands have slid off the older boy’s hips and snaked upward to wrap around his back, and his legs are now tangled around Alex’s hips, coiled tight and pulling him closer as the older boy buries his length inside him. Alex sets the pace by starting out with slow and deliberate thrusts but as he senses Miles getting more comfortable with the rhythm of his hips, his thrusting becomes faster and harder. Miles’ breathing becomes more shallow in response as it gets harder to concentrate on breathing when he’s going absolutely mad with pleasure.

The way Miles’ walls contract and expand around his length has Alex moaning and grunting unreservedly with every powerful thrust of his hips. The sensation is absolutely maddening. Though he and Miles have made love in this wild and unhinged manner before, Alex can confidently say that every encounter is unique. The pair reaches some new level of intimacy and ecstasy every time. It’s hard for him to imagine any other two people on earth having a bond that’s as unbreakable as theirs. It’s simply unfathomable.

The older boy picks up the pace and his punishing thrusts make the mattress' springs creak as it bumps rhythmically against the wall. The chorus of moans and grunts increases in volume and frequency. The world outside has thoroughly ceased to exist for the pair in this moment and there’s not a single thing on earth that can break them out of the spell they’ve cast upon one another. Miles’ nails rake down the older boy’s back once again leaving a new set of scratches along their path and signaling to Alex that he’s getting closer to the inevitable climax. The younger boy’s hands slide over the newly formed scratch marks as they glide upwards to the top of Alex’s back yet again. From there, Miles’ hands grip Alex’s hair by the fistful and he pulls him down to get him closer, slowly, and as gently as he can manage with the way that the older boy’s thrusts make everything beneath him shake like an earthquake. Alex’s grueling pace doesn’t slow despite the way Miles grips and pulls his hair, a shiver runs down his back and he moans shamelessly in response to the action. Miles knows full well how much Alex enjoys having his hair pulled and he's more than happy to give the older boy what he wants. The room becomes an echo chamber where the pair’s frantic moans, whimpers, grunts and whines reverberate off the walls.

Miles successfully pulls Alex down to him and proceeds to whine in his ear before darting his tongue out to lick a messy line along the boy’s trapezius muscle making the older boy shudder with pleasure. Miles takes advantage of Alex’s distracted state and uses his weight to flip the boy onto his side. Alex wasn’t expecting that sudden action but his grueling pace doesn’t stop despite the new adjustment. Miles moans breathlessly as he’s overcome with the pleasure that comes from being penetrated from this new angle. Alex is truly skilled and knows exactly what to do to give him immeasurable amounts of pleasure. Miles has unobstructed access to Alex’s neck at this new angle so he latches on to the boy’s neck and begins leaving sloppy wet kisses all over while continuing to whine and moan with each of Alex’s punishing thrusts. Miles gets a symphony of melodic moans and grunts with Alex’s face being so close to his. It’s intoxicating.

Alex can feel himself getting closer to climax and so, he decides to switch things up yet again. He wraps his arm around Miles and starts turning and flipping them so that Miles is hovering over his lap and in the best position to impale himself on the older boy’s cock. Miles obviously wasn’t expecting this but is more than pleased with this turn of events. He’s thrilled to have the opportunity to ride Alex. It’s definitely one of his favorite things and he’s set to make the best of it. Once Miles has adjusted his position, he supports himself by placing his hands on Alex’s shoulders and starts rocking his hips up and down. The glorious feeling of Alex’s cock sliding in and out of him has Miles absolutely buzzed out on passion. He knows it won’t take long for him to climax this way. The younger boy couldn’t have stopped the enthused moans that flowed noisily from his lips if he had tried. The adrenaline rush that usually accompanied this particular type of frenetic lovemaking session completely blocked out any rational thought such as the one which might worry about someone walking in on them. Which is exactly what almost happened at that moment.

Loren was unfortunate enough to have the inclination to go back to the bus with the intention of going to bed early that night. The drummer hadn’t anticipated that Alex and Miles would be back at the bus already, since the pair generally went out for drinks most nights after a show and didn’t stumble back to the bus until the wee hours of the night. He was a rather distracted so the erratic noise didn’t register as moaning until he opened the bus door and started to walk up the stairs. The noise got louder and more erratic then and he froze in place, listening and trying to wrap his mind around what that noise could possibly be. And then, the realization hit Loren like a slap across the face and the high pitched whines and grunting finally registered in his mind. Not wanting to hear any more than he had been unfortunate enough to hear up to this point, Loren turned and walked out of the bus, suddenly in a hurry for some company and a drink.

Inside the empty bus, the pair continued their tryst, none the wiser to Loren’s brief presence. Alex is absolutely high on the feverish feeling of Miles riding his cock with such vigor and furor. It’s positively thrilling so Alex does all he can to make sure Miles feels just as pleasured as he does. The older boy takes a hold of Miles’ hips and begins rolling his hips along to the pace Miles has set. The pair's movements synchronize and soon, their hips are colliding against one another rhythmically, adding the wet sounds of skin slapping together to the orchestra of moans, whines and grunts that fill the air. Miles can feel his knees starting to buckle under him and before he can fall forward, Alex guides him down to rest on the crook of his neck and then takes hold of the boy’s hips again while thrusting with all his might, determined to bring them both to orgasm. Miles’ cock is trapped between his and Alex’s abdomen and the friction from Alex’s thrusts is driving him mad. His moans and whines become louder and he can feel the precum on the head of his cock starting to smear. He won’t last much longer.

Miles’ increasingly loud moans next to his ear and the pooling warmth of the younger boy’s precum on his abdomen tell Alex that it won’t be long now before the boy’s orgasm overtakes him. Miles darts his tongue out to lick at Alex’s neck and gives a weak bite to add to the collection of darkening red spots on the older boy’s neck before slowly standing up on his hands. His arms are shaky but Alex slows his thrusts enough to allow him to remain upward. Miles takes the opportunity to lean on the boy’s shoulders like he’d done before and then nods for him to speed up again. Alex nods and tightens his hold on Miles’ hips as his thrusts quickly become frantic again. Miles gazes down at Alex and takes in the frenzied state the boy is in. He looks absolutely gorgeous covered in sweat, bite marks and precum. Absolutely fucking beautiful. Alex grunts with effort as his thrusts slow down but become deeper causing Miles to whine deliriously.

The younger boy’s hands begin to slide away from where they rest on Alex’s shoulder, over to his neck. Miles wants them both to have a satisfying orgasm and he knows this is just the way to please Alex. The younger boy places his hands on either side of Alex’s windpipe and begins squeezing slowly but surely. The realization of what’s to come has Alex whining uncontrollably as his body anticipates the pleasure that will follow as a result of Miles’ hands squeezing his neck. The pair’s desperate whines and moans blend together and become indistinguishable from one another. The rhythm of Alex’s thrusts begins faltering but Miles rolls his hips furiously while his grip on the elder’s throat gradually tightens. Alex’s vision is starting to go dark and it’s becoming harder to get enough air into his lungs, still, the movement of his hips only decreases gradually, never fully coming to a stop. A high pitched and desperate whimper flows from Alex’s tightening airway and he thrusts his hips a handful of times before his release comes spewing forward and coats the inside of Miles’ rectum with the white emulsion of his seed. The younger boy releases the sides of Alex’s neck and allows the boy to breathe freely as his own orgasm comes bursting forth and quickly paints thick white lines of warm cum all over the Sheffielder’s chest.

Everything goes quiet after that except for the sound of ragged breathing from the pair who have thoroughly worn each other out. Alex lies still on the bed, blissed out and taking quick, shallow breaths as his vision slowly returns to normal. Miles’ dimly lit figure comes back into focus and and he observes as the younger boy dismounts him and collapses dramatically beside him while trying to catch his breath. He lies on his side and then tilts Alex’s head toward him. “You okay?” Miles asks in a whisper, his voice sounding ragged. “Yeah.” Alex croaks, still catching his breath. It’s safe to deduce they've both strained their vocal cords with all the screaming and moaning they’ve done since their encounter began, but neither of them can even begin to care right now. They’re both coming down from the high of a mind-blowing orgasm and the world beyond their hideaway has ceased to exist as far as they’re concerned.

Miles reaches out to wrap his arm around the older boy, pulling him flush to his chest. “That was bloody amazing,” Alex tells him in a broken whisper as he reaches over to snake his arm around the younger boy’s back and places a tender kiss on his cheek. Miles can’t help but smile. They stay there, holding on to each other for a few minutes longer breathing raggedly as a result of the sheer exhaustion from the encounter. They’d certainly burned quite a lot of energy. After having caught his breath, Alex is the first to suggest putting on some pajamas and tidying up the mess they’d made on the floor before going to sleep. He certainly didn’t want anyone coming in late in the night and tripping on their shoes or clothes. He didn’t want to be _that painfully obvious about their rendezvous._

The older boy gets up, despite Miles clinging to him like a kitten about to be dunked into a tub of water and cleans up by tossing all the clothes into the hamper and tucking the shoes under the bunk before putting on a pair of boxers and shorts. Then he walks back over to the bunk with a pair of shorts and clean underwear for Miles. “Put these on.” He instructs, tossing the clothes at Miles’ chest playfully, “We’re sleeping in _your_ bunk tonight since we’ve made a mess of this one. Miles laughs at that and starts getting dressed in the clothes Alex has provided him before standing up on trembling legs and giving Alex a peck on the cheek as he moves to climb up to his bunk before the older boy follows after him. They settle in, tucking themselves under the covers and Alex soon wriggles his way into Miles’ arms. The younger boy pulls him into his embrace and wraps his arms around him protectively, enveloping the boy in his warmth and watching over him as he lies on his chest. Alex strokes softly and gently along Miles’ ribs where his hand is wrapped around the younger boy. Time seems to slow down like it always does when they’re together and in each other’s arms like this. Miles can’t believe how lucky he is. He stays in silence, thinking about the older boy snuggled up to him and resting on his chest, and quietly watching him until the boy’s breathing evens out. Miles knows then that Alex is finally soundly asleep, so he closes his eyes and eventually drifts off too.

The next morning the pair wake up tangled in each other’s arms, much the same as they had been when they succumbed to their post-coital comedown crash, but rather hot and sticky with each other’s sweat from having pressed up to each other, skin on skin the whole night. San Francisco never manages to cool down, despite it being autumn, it always remains quite warm, blanketed by a perpetual summer. Alex is the first to open his eyes, and when he does, his gaze immediately scans upward to check if his lover is awake. Miles is still placidly asleep, though. His expression is soft and peaceful under the pale blue light that filters through the privacy curtain. Alex can’t stop himself from smiling. He’s absolutely blissed out. Both from the mind-blowing orgasm and the happiness that waking up next to Miles always brings him. Feeling the other boy’s warmth on his skin is a blessing which he will never stop being thankful for. He lifts his head off Miles’ chest and places a kiss just under the younger boy’s collarbone where the angriest bite mark on his skin is. The mark is a purple-coloured, raised bump on Miles’ skin that stands as a monument of the unbridled ardor of Alex’s passion the night before.

Miles hums at the feeling of Alex’s lips on the bruised patch of skin and Alex understandably fears he’s woken the boy. However, Miles mumbles something unintelligible and his hold on Alex tightens ever so slightly. The younger boy isn’t quite awake just yet and Alex is glad about that because he’s not altogether ready to stop observing him. Still, Alex freezes in place and practically holds his breath while waiting to make sure that Miles is still asleep. After a few seconds more, though, Miles’ hand curls around Alex’s rib softly, and as if he could feel Alex’s careful gaze on him, the younger boy’s eyes look as if they’re about to open but instead, Alex hears him take a deep breath and stretch, but remain still. Almost as if Miles didn’t want to wake up and open his eyes. But Alex can practically feel Miles’ gaze on him, despite his eyes being closed. So, he just waits patiently. Miles’ eyes open gradually after a few seconds. To anyone else, it might have appeared that Miles was still asleep, but after the countless mornings that they’d spent together, Alex can tell exactly how Miles’ eyes look when he’s completely asleep, and this definitely isn’t it.

“Good morning,” He says with the intent of greeting Miles to let the boy know he's been caught feigning sleep, but his voice cracks mid-sentence and dies out with a cough. Miles lets out a small giggle at that and gives up all pretense of sleep in order to open his eyes and beam at the older boy. The soft hazel orbs of Miles’ eyes find Alex and hold his gaze. Miles clears his throat, but even so, his voice sounds husky when he asks, “What’s the matter, Al? Is your voice... a bit... strained?” He asks the question with some dramatic pauses for emphasis. The younger boy rubs at Alex’s back, in an attempt to soothe the boy, but having forgotten about the scratches he’d made on the delicate skin there, the only thing he manages is to make Alex wince at the contact. Alex wasn’t expecting to receive a reminder like this of just how out of control the previous night had been. Miles immediately makes an apology, “Fuck! I’m so sorry, love.” He says and a cough follows the statement, his vocal cords clearly sore and spent from the night before too. The younger boy makes a mental note to be more careful with Alex because he can’t be sure what other sensitive areas he might disturb.

Alex bends down to rest his head on Miles’ chest again and from this angle Miles can see the extent of the bruising from his bites on Alex’s neck. There are quite a lot of them. Some that Miles doesn’t even remember making. Most of the marks aren’t very big or very dark, but they still look like they might take at least a few days to fade. The worst ones that Miles can see, two of them, are the exact shape and size of Miles’ mouth and a deep purple colour which stands out contrasted by the dark red marks that surround them. The younger boy can’t help but feel a pang of consternation. “Um...” He begins, not really sure if he can speak. Alex turns his head to face the younger boy and his heart catches in his throat. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Miles finally gets the words out despite the sudden knot in his throat. “Ehrm.” Alex gets caught off guard by the unexpected serious question. “No, Mi.” He says, lifting his head off Miles’ chest and giving the younger boy a better view of the bite marks on the other side of his neck. “Fuck,” Miles curses under his breath. Alex reaches up and cups Miles’ face with his hand, “I’m fine, Mi. Really. Just a bit sore.” Alex reassures him with a croaky voice and a smile. “What about you? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The older boy asked leaning in close to press their foreheads together. “No.” Miles replies without hesitation.

They stay there, looking deep into each other’s eyes without breaking eye contact. Alex smiles at Miles, hoping to break the sudden tension and slowly but surely, the younger boy begins to smile back. Miles’ hand ghosts over Alex’s back until it comes to rest at the base of the boy’s neck and squeezing gently before pulling him closer to join their lips in a soft kiss. Miles winces slightly. Alex pulls back and notices there’s a pale purple mark on the boy’s lower lip. “Sorry.” Alex apologizes, “I guess I got carried away.” He says, looking intently at the mark on Miles’ lip. “We both did.” Miles responds with a laugh and that’s the sound Alex has been waiting to hear from the younger boy. Alex joins in and there’s a small fit of laughs amongst the pair. “Last night was amazing.” Alex whispers in Miles' ear and then leans in to kiss the boy on the cheek. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” He reassures the younger boy again, before laying his head down on the crook of Miles’ neck and whispering, “I love you,” as he places a gentle kiss on the dark purple bruise on Miles’ neck and his lips spread into a beaming smile. Miles can feel his heart flutter in his chest and his stomach is doing flips over Alex’s words. “I love you too,” He says, pulling the older boy into a tight embrace and kissing the top of his head.

They stay there, holding each other a while longer and ignoring the world that lies beyond their bunk. After a while the rest of the band makes their way to the bus to get their things and the pair knows that it’s time for the inevitable walk of shame. Alex feels the familiar morning after flutter of dread in his stomach. He’d much rather stay here, tucked in under the covers with Miles and continue to ignore the rest of the world. But it's time to face the music. “I have to put clothes on, Mi.” He says in a whiny voice. “You’re wearing clothes, Al.” Miles jokes, pointing out the boy's shorts and chuckling at his own statement. Alex touches the tip of his nose to Miles’ neck. “Haha. Very funny, Mi.” He replies. Their voices are still obviously hoarse. “I don’t wanna. I’d rather stay here with you.” Alex complains. Miles bends down to kiss the top of Alex’s forehead. “I know. I don’t wanna go anywhere either.” He says, reaching over to stroke over Alex’s ribs in an attempt to soothe him. The older boy groans defeatedly and Miles confuses the sound for one of pain, “Did I hurt you again?” He asks, immediately pulling his hand away and starting to get up to assess the situation. Alex pushes him back down slowly. “I’m fine, Mi. Just complaining.” Miles breathes easy at that and lies back down while taking hold of Alex’s hand and kissing the boy’s knuckles.

After a few more minutes Alex finally works up the courage to wrap Miles’ blanket around himself, taking particular care to cover his neck before making a hasty exit from the younger boy’s bunk and walking over to his suitcase to pull out the black turtleneck shirt he’d been hoping to wear when he was somewhere that was actually cold and not, San Francisco during autumn “cold”. He certainly hadn’t been expecting to have the need to wear the turtleneck to cover up a collection of hickeys on his neck. _“That’s just how things go,”_ He thought to himself. Alex somehow manages to avoid running into anyone while putting on the turtleneck and a pair of jeans. As he walks past his own vacant bunk, Alex makes a point to strip the covers off it and stuffs them in his duffle bag along with the towel he’d used to clean off his chest last night. He'll take care of that dirty laundry at home. He returns the blanket to Miles, who grins at him when he pulls back the privacy curtain. “I love your outfit,” The younger boy jokes with a raspy voice and a small cough. “Fuck off,” Alex whispers back, shaking his head but laughing at the same time. Miles wraps the blanket around himself more for Alex’s sake than his own. He couldn’t be bothered to care about anyone’s opinion on the bite marks on his neck but he knows Alex wouldn’t want him to blatantly display them because of his reserved nature, so Miles makes sure to be at least somewhat decent before venturing out to find something to wear. Something with a collar that will hopefully hide the marks. It wasn’t uncommon for the pair to wear matching clothes, so Miles decides to make a bit of an inside joke with his outfit choice for the day. When Alex sees Miles walking back from the restroom, the look on his face betrays his emotions immediately. A faint blush spreads over the the older boy’s face and Miles can’t stop himself from smiling at that. “Is it twin day, or what?” Zach’s booming voice echoes from the front of the bus. Alex turns away from Zach while Miles simply laughs at the comment. The laugh is followed by a cough, of course and Zach raises an eyebrow at that questioningly, but moves along, leaving the pair alone once again. “The fuck, Miles?” Alex asks in the same croaky tone from earlier. It doesn’t look like they’ll be able to talk normally for a few days at least, but he has to admit last night’s experience was very much worth the voice loss. Miles responds only by flashing him a wolfish grin and then pulling him into an embrace to kiss the boy’s forehead.

“We should get something to eat,” Miles suggests, “We need to refuel after all the energy we burned last night.” He whispers, only half-jokingly. And then a low growl from his stomach betrays the seriousness of his statement. This time it’s Alex who laughs, a low throaty laugh, but it’s a cute sound. “Okay,” He agrees, “Let’s get you something to eat, can’t have you going hungry, darling.” He says rubbing Miles’ back soothingly. “What do you want to eat?” Miles asks. “I dunno...” Alex begins, pausing to think as Miles watches him carefully. “Suppose some In-N-Out sounds good... Especially since we’ll be away from California for a while.” He continues tracing a hand over his cheek. “What do you think, Mi?” He asks, facing the younger boy. “In-N-Out sounds lovely.” He declares. Truthfully, the choice of food hardly matters to Miles, as long as he gets to spend time with Alex he’d be happy to live on bread and water the rest of his life.

The pair hold hands and make their way out of the bus where the rest of the band are hanging around outside, removing suitcases and various other things from the bus. “Isn’t it a bit warm for turtlenecks, lads?” Loren calls out from where he’s standing next to Zach and Tyler. When the pair spot Loren and the other two boys, all of them are giggling and whispering things to one another. Alex’s grip on Miles’ hand tightens. Miles rubs his thumb over the older boy’s hand before tugging at him to follow as he waves goodbye at the group. “Where are you two going?” Zach asks but doesn’t wait for a reply as he approaches, followed by the rest of the group, “We’re going to the beach later, do you want to tag along?” Zach continues with a knowing smirk. “Uhm,” Alex croaks, unsure of just how to decline the sudden invitation. “Are you okay, Al? You sounds like you’re getting sick.” There’s a glint in Zach’s eyes now as he continues to smile while asking the pair questions. “He’s fine,” Miles replies, his voice comes out a bit croaky too. “Et tu, Miles?” Loren chimes in. “Yeah, I can’t go. I’m catching a cold.” Alex interrupts. “Sorry lads, you’ll have to go on without me.” He declares, hoping that this will be the end of the discussion. “And me also, I’m going to stay and make sure Alex is okay.” Miles adds resolutely, though his voice still sounds raspy when he speaks. The trio exchange knowing glances. “Are you contagious? Sounds like Miles is catching whatever you’ve got.” Loren asks, his sarcasm only thinly veiled. “Yeah, probably very contagious. You’d do better to go on without us.” Alex quips and Miles can feel the nervous tremble in the boy’s hand. “Will you be okay for Oya? Maybe you should cancel if it’s something serious. You should check with a doctor, Alex.” Alex is flustered and speechless now. “I’ll keep an eye on him and call the doctor if he needs one.” Miles retorts, tugging at Alex’s arm once again. “We’ll let you know if there will be a cancellation or not. Don’t hold your breath, though.” He finishes the statement as he tows Alex along, hurrying to get away from the group.

Four days later, they’re in Oslo, Norway and although most of the hickeys have faded from both their necks, they’re still quite visible. So the pair goes on stage with their necks still covered up much the same as they’d been doing for the past four days. Miles enters the stage wearing a three-piece suit but quickly removes the jacket leaving only the white button down shirt on to cover his neckline. Alex walks on wearing a leather jacket over a pale blue denim button-down shirt and a bandana around his neck to cover the most visible bite marks, and of course the fitted, high waisted flare pants that accentuate his figure exceedingly well.

They begin the concert with Aviation, Miles had looked over the setlist and decided that since his voice wasn’t quite as croaky as Alex’s he would start off the set to buy Alex some time to warm up his voice. Aviation faded out and Used To Be My Girl followed, instrumentally, everything went according to plan, but Miles’ voice still cracked slightly as he sang the first verse. Alex sauntered over immediately and wrapped his arms around Miles holding him briefly during the guitar solo before having to come in for his verse. The stage antics remained unaffected throughout the concert but Alex’s voice was still a little less than subtly croaky as his vocal cords still hadn’t fully recovered. By the time Bad Habits got underway Miles was unrestrainedly pushing his vocal cords to the limit, he wasn’t going to let a bit of strain hold him back. The rest of the concert went off without a hitch and when night fell again, the pair curled up in Alex’s bunk after getting back from a night out at the bar following their performance and this time they were more gentle with their affections, holding each other and kissing gently until Alex drifted off to sleep and Miles wasn’t far behind.


End file.
